Problem: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $6\dfrac{5}{10}-3\dfrac{4}{10} = {?}$
Answer: Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {6} + {\dfrac{5}{10}} - {3} - {\dfrac{4}{10}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {6} - {3} + {\dfrac{5}{10}} - {\dfrac{4}{10}}$ Subtract the whole numbers: $=3 + {\dfrac{5}{10}} - {\dfrac{4}{10}}$ Subtract the fractions: $= 3+\dfrac{1}{10}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 3\dfrac{1}{10}$